On the Run
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: Being transferred...if that's how you spell it...Check out SOUL-Catchers to read it! -Not posted yet...and on hold-
1. Epilogue

Winter: Another story that just came to mind, this is my newest! It's called _On the Run _obviously. Well, o---

Sierra: On with the story! –Grins Evilly-

Winter: DX NOOOOO!

On The Run

Epilogue 

"I… Have to go to court today." I told Aqua, my older sister.

"Oh…? For what?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee that she held tightly in her hands.

"I-I am being accused o-of…" I gulped and she took another sip of her steaming coffee, "Murder."

Soon enough I heard a yelp and a crash. I blinked several times then looked at the floor; there was Aqua's favourite coffee cup scattered all over the floor. I looked back up at my sister.

She was as pale as a ghost, her hand were trembling and red. Obviously she burned her hands.

"You what!?" She hissed at me, finally being able to talk.

"I am being accused of murder." I said flatly. I got up from my stool, walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall and into my bedroom; Aqua following close behind.

"You're being accused of murder?" She asked sounding a bit calmer now.

"Yes Aqua. Xion is, too." I said reaching out for the brush.

Aqua grabbed it from me and began to brush my hair for me, "What does Xion have to do with this?" She asked me.

"Well… I don't want you to think of her any differently but…" I inhaled sharply, "She's the one who killed them," I said, closing my eyes.

"X-Xion?" She stuttered, "Oh my gosh, Namine. How do you get into these situations?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

I shrugged and took the brush from her hand and set it down, "They found my finger prints on the guys' suits… I was there when she killed them… She had the right though, Aqua. They tried to rape her." I explained, "She was just protecting herself," I said turning to face my sister.

She had tears streaming down her face and her bottom lip was trembling. I felt really bad now. Maybe I shouldn't have told her…

"I'm not bailing you out, Namine. Xion neither." She said wiping the tears away.

"W-what, why not?" I asked her, suddenly infuriated.

"You guys got yourselves into this mess. You have to fix it," She told me looking away from me.

"If they find us guilty we will be sentenced a life time, Aqua! I will never see anyone again!" I screamed at her.

"Yes you will…" She said walking over to my closet, "Now, let's find you an outfit to wear to court."

~X~X~X~

"I'm going to fess up, Nami." Xion told me.

"What!" I said.

She turned to face me; she smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You are my best friend, Nami. I don't want to take you to the slammer with me… You deserve a better life than that. You get good grades, you have a job, and you have a boyfriend… Everything I would ever want," She told me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I love you, Xion… As a friend," I giggled, she giggled along with me, "I love you too, Nami. You're my best friend." She told me.

Then we had to go back to court.

Xion _isn't_ going down alone.

~X~X~X~

Winter: Okay, that bit at the end is just telling you what to expect in the next chapter. Does this story sound good or bad? You tell me! Review and you get a cookie! XD


	2. Chapter 1: The Slammer

On the Run

Winter: Okay, so here's my first chapter to my story _On the Run_. Hope ya'll enjoy! By the way, my way of court is different in some ways… On with the story!

**Chapter One: The Slammer**

"Okay girls, just take deep breathes. Everything will be fine… Just fine…" I heard Aqua telling us from the drivers' seat.

"You need to calm down Aqua. Were not the ones freaking out," Xion stated from beside me. She looked kind of angry but sad at the same time. I sighed and looked out the window of the backseat of Aqua's sleek, dark-blue car.

"You two should be freaking out! You could go to jail, not to mention my baby sister," She said the last part quietly. I looked away from the window and saw that she was griping the steering wheel even tighter; her knuckles were now white. I couldn't see her face but I bet she was crying.

"What ever…" Xion muttered, looking out the window. I sighed once more and did the same.

The rest of the way to the court house was silent.

"All rise," The police officer said in a low, but loud voice. Everyone did as they were told and stood; Xion and I did as well.

Xion was smiling. Why would she be smiling in a situation like this!? Well, she is Xion… My best friend…

"You all may be seated." The officer finished. The judge cleared her throat and began to talk with the officer a bit.

"It's alright, Nami. We'll be alright…" Xion told me with a sad smile. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it and she squeezed mine. I felt like crying then… I didn't want either of us to spend the rest of our lives in jail. This _sucked_.

"Alright then, wow… Today keeps getting better and better, eh?" The female judge giggled.

She had wine red hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore the traditional judge outfit, a black gown. She had nice violet eyes lined with black eye-liner.

"Yes, ma'am, it has been rather busy." The officer said putting his hands behind his back and getting into an uptight stance in front of the judge. She smiled and looked at me; her smile fell instantly when she laid her eyes on Xion. Xion didn't look to please either.

"Fuck." Was all Xion said, her eyes burned with complete hate. I wonder why but I decided to leave it alone.

"Who shall we call to the stand, Jury?" The red-headed judge asked not taking her eyes off of Xion.

A man stood, "Xion Jeffery."

"Here goes nothing…" My best friend muttered under her breath and sighed walking up to the stand. Oh yeah, I wasn't the only one who witnessed Xion killing the men; one of the men had a daughter and he brought her to work with him for the day and she kind of saw… That girl was non-other than Tifa George.

Tifa George thought she was all that when nobody really liked her; especially Xion and I. Unfortunately the other witness just _had _to be my worst enemy. She was the one that brought us here today… She was going to send us to the slammer without hesitation.

After about an hour of sitting there listening to Xion and Xion's lawyer argue, Xion came back to the little table I sat at and rolled her eyes.

"I hate them…" She spat sitting down to my left. My hands shook; I couldn't think strait right now.

"Namine, are you alright?" Xion asked moving forward a bit to peer at my face which was red with embarrassment and anger.

"I'm fine…" I looked at her strait in the eye, "Were fine." I stated with a small smile.

"Namine Dawn," the police officer with silver hair said in his manly voice.

My head turned to the front once again; he wasn't the officer from earlier. I wonder where he went…

This officer had silver hair that went down his back; his short-sleeve police shirt showed his well toned arms and his biceps. His eyes are what attracted me the most though. They were perfect, they were an aqua color.

He caught sight of me and looked right into my ocean orbs. I stood, still not taking my eyes off of this man. He smirked at me and winked. What. The heck?!

Right now I was a criminal and he was winking at me? Perhaps I was taking this little gesture a bit _too_ seriously.

He looked me up and down and his eyes laid on mine again. I huffed and turned on my heel and walked towards the little booth on the left of the judge holding my head high showing I was confident and could get out of anything… I felt the complete opposite on the inside.

I took a seat and gulped once the officer came up to me with a bible.

"Namine Dawn, do you sear to tell the truth and only the truth, so help you God?" He said taking my small hand in his and laying it on the little black book.

_Oh shit son._ Was the expression on Xion's face. She knew I didn't like lying, and if I didn't lie now we would surely go to jail.

He pressed my hand down on the book gently. I looked up into those aqua eyes of his and I felt my mouth open slightly in awe.

_He is really cute… No Namine! Bad thoughts! _I thought to myself. No way was I selling my best friend out, I could care less about myself right now. I had to… Lie.

He put a bit more pressure on my hand; his eyes burning my own. I felt all eyes on me, Xion's, the Judge, the Jury, Aqua's and his. It was actually really uncomfortable… Wait, why was he still pressing down on my hand?!

I came back to reality fully and stared directly into his soul... He was the kind of man who shouldn't be of the force but unfortunately got the job due to his _'great' _body. I smiled a bit and answered, "Sure. What ever you say… Officer."

The man took his hand off of mine and took the little book. He smirked crookedly at me and walked back to his natural position. He seemed satisfied enough.

I gulped when I saw Tifa's lawyer walking up to me with his arms behind him and an expressionless… Expression?

"So, Miss' Dawn," The man started. "You were with Miss Xion the night of the murder. You ever witnessed it with your own two eyes, am I correct?" The brown haired man said. Why did he seem so familiar? His brown hair was styled… Differently. His brown eyes were hard and focused on me.

My eyes widened. Oh. My. Gosh. This was Squall Leonheart! Tifa's _boyfriend_!

"Miss' Dawn," He said sounding a bit irritated. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Y-yes…" I only managed that out.

This was _not fair _at all. He hated me! No, not because Tifa did, he hated me because he asked me out and I turned him down… This happened two years ago when I was in eighth grade and he was in tenth... Now he is a senior -Grade twelve- and I am a junior -Grade ten- I wonder what he saw in Tifa because we are _nothing _alike.

He cleared his throat and paced back and forth in front of me, "Your DNA was on the suits, correct?"

"Yes," I answered not stuttering this time. I silently cheered in my head.

"So…" He stopped pacing and walked up to me. He rested him hands on the ledge ahead of me. He put his head down so I couldn't see his face. "You _did_ kill one of them, then." He stated showing his face to me once again. His eyes showed some sympathy and… Lust…? What the heck?!

I frowned. "No. I didn't kill anyone…" I told him, glaring at him for accusing such a thing _and _the look in his brown eyes.

He huffed. "What about your partner in crime then," He pointed to my raven haired friend and she did not look happy what-so-ever.

"My girl f- I mean, my _client _was there to witness her father being murdered by _her_. His blood was all over _her and you_, Miss Dawn." He said backing away a few steps and crossing his arms. "You really can't deny that you killed them you heartless bitch." He said with a triumph smirk.

"Shut up you ass face! Just because you asked her out and she turned you down doesn't mean that she is a fucking murderer!" Xion burst; she was now standing and she was glaring at him… It didn't surprise me, actually. I was surprised when she didn't mention that Tifa was his gir-

"_And _your '_client'_" She made finger quotations on the word _client_, "Is you fucking girl friend. How in the world did you get a job as a lawyer when you are still in fucking high school anyway?" Xion asked him, still glaring.

He chuckled a bit and said, "So? Who cares if Tifa's my girlfriend? She is still my client," He said walking towards Xion. "And my father is a lawyer so I don't have to go to collage to be a lawyer."

"That isn't right, Squall." Xion whispered.

He shrugged, "Oh well," He looked at me again once he was in the middle of the room. "Besides, I'm glad that heartless bitch said no. Best day of my life!" He walked over to me again.

"Oh _please_! That's why you went home and cried, Squall; you were heart broken when I said no." I suddenly said. Xion snickered and I think I heard Tifa giggle a bit…

"You're the heartless bitch! Not my little sister!" Aqua yelled form across the room. I knew it was Aqua because, well, I don't have any other sisters.

"Order, order in the court!" The red-headed judge yelled smacking the hammer.

Everyone instantly stopped. The Judge pinched the bridge of her nose, "I think we need a recess…" She said rising out of her seat and continuing out the back door closely followed by the silver haired officer.

I sighed a sigh of relief and scurried over to my best friend.

"Xion…" I said once I got to her.

"Yeah… Go ahead' give me s lectu-" She was stopped half way by a friendly embrace I decided to give her.

"Thank-you, Xion… you are a real friend." I said. She pried my arms off of her and smiled at me.

"Anytime!" She beamed at me and we continued out the door.

We sat on a wooden bench outside the Court House, the slight breeze felt pretty nice right now.

"That was great…" I heard Xion say.

"What?" I asked looking at her with a quizzical look on my face.

"The ending anyways," She giggled; I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice come from behind us; my head whipped around to see Squall Leonheart standing there, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his grey suit and his hair blowing a bit in the breeze.

"What do you want, douche bag?" Xion seethed. I felt like laughing at his nickname but I held it back.

"I want to talk to Namine you little slut." He said.

"No wa-" I cut her off. "Alright, Squall. What do you want?"

I looked at Xion and nodded a bit so she would get the message. She sighed, got up from the bench and walked inside grumbling something about guys and their stupid ways.

Leon took a seat beside me, without me realizing, he put his arm around me.

"What are y-" I never got to finish my sentence because he put his left pointer finger to my lips and moved a bit closer to me. I was speechless.

"I lied, Namine…" He said in a hushed voice. "It wasn't the happiest day of my life, I didn't cry though and I got _sent _home by the teacher… I would've stayed and I would've tried to convince you to go out with me but I never got the chance…" He said. He moved his finder from my face and put his whole hand on my thigh. I didn't even flinch.

"I really do like you Namine… I only went to Tifa because she was the next best thing…" He moved his hand a bit so it was on the inside of my thigh.

"I want you all to myself… Forget about Tifa." A bit higher on my thigh, "I want you…" He moved a bit higher so his finger tips touch my underwear; his face was so close I could feel _and_ smell his minty breath on my pale skin.

I finally came out of my trance and became furious.

"Get off of me you creep!" I screamed at him, pushing him off the bench. "What the heck are you trying to pull?!" I screamed at him as he got up from his fall.

I was standing now; my fist balled up at my sides. I felt dirty right now…

"Don't you think your over-reacting, Namine?" He asked me walking up to me.

"N-no! I'm not over-reacting! You are such a pervert, Leonheart!" I screamed at him. My hand shot up like a whip and hit him right across the face.

"Ouch! You bitch!" He spat at me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. Too close for comfort.

He chuckled darkly, "I like you, Namine. You're always so alert… you know what's wrong and what's right; I have always _dreamt _about a girl like you… And here you are; in my possession…" He whispered in my ear.

He kissed my cheek and made his way to the corner of my mouth.

"Hey! Asshole! Step away form the lady!" Someone yelled at him.

He growled and I tried to move my head to see who it was. I only caught a glimpse but it looked a lot like Terra, Aqua's boyfriend _and_ Xion's older brother.

"Get away from my best friend ass face!" That was Xion… It was definitely Xion.

"Do you not know when to stop, Xion?" He asked. He turned around but still had a tight grasp on my wrist. "She loves me back… She even said so herself, right, Namine?" He said.

"Just step away man. You have Tifa," Terra said.

"What ever… That slut means nothing to me."

"Then go after some other chick because Namine sure as hell doesn't want you!" Aqua came running out of the building. She was the one that screamed that. I don't think she should swear anymore; she can't use them properly… In my opinion anyway.

"What ever, Aqua. Your just jealous that your sister is hotter than you and every guy in our fucking school wants to fuck her." Squall spat at her.

Aqua's face turned a bright red… _Great_, no more boyfriends for me…

"Why you little asshole…" Aqua started. "How _dare _you talk about my baby sister like that?!" She screamed at him.

"She isn't a baby anymore Aqua. She's all grown up," He said. His eyes searched my body until he found something he liked.

"You pervert!" Xion yelled at him. She jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground, along with me.

"You bitch! You're ruining my clothes!"

"You were making her feel _very _uncomfortable!" Xion yelled at him now pulling on his hair.

"Stop it, stop it. Stop it!" Aqua yelled, stomping her feet.

Xion stopped tugging but still had a good grasp on Leon's hair. Squall still had her arm in his hand trying to pry her away from his hair and I was just lying there… Motionless.

_I haven't been in a fight sense… Well, ever. _I thought.

"Come on Namine… Xion, leave him alone… Act like mature adults," Aqua said pulling me to my feet; Terra prying Xion's hand out of Squall's hair and to her feet.

Squall got up and stomped away. Truth be told, I wasn't looking forward to going back into that court room… Not like I was at first, either.

"That was great!" Xion pumped a fist into the air and giggled. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched her in the arm.

"You are a strange one Xion," I said. "But… You, Terra, and Aqua make me feel so…"

"Defenceless? Small? Weak? Young?" She blurted out random words and they were all correct. That was how I felt… I wouldn't last a day in prison, that's for sure.

I nodded and frowned. "You know, when we go backing there, it's going to be _really _awkward." I told her.

"I know… But it felt so good to let all that anger out!" She yelled, looking at her trembling hands.

I raised a blonde eyebrow. I really did have a weird best friend… But I loved her.

Xion opened a random door and in that room was a familiar silver haired man.

He turned around and looked at me, "Hello there, girls. Can I help you?" He asked, leaning against the counter with a coffee machine on top of it.

"No, we're fine, thank-you." Xion answered him. She looked around the room then her gaze fell on him again. "Actually," She began, "Where can I get something to eat around here?"

He chuckled a bit then stood strait. "Just down the hall to your right, walk into the fifth door on your left then you find another hall. Keep going down there and at the end there are two large, white doors. Go in there and there's the cafeteria." He smiled at her and Xion smiled back.

"Thank-you!" She saluted and ran out the door we just entered.

Why would she leave me with a guy…? Alone… With a guy I didn't even know.

He walked towards one of the two couches and sat down. I walked towards him a bit, just close enough to be able to read his name tag.

_Riku… Nice name. _I thought.

"Anything I can help you with?" His voice made me jump. It reminded me of a criminal. I shuddered at the idea of a _police officer_ being a _criminal_.

"N-no… I'm alright." I answered with a shy smile.

"Alright then,"

I stood there examining him. His hair was now pulled back into a pony-tail and his eyes seemed more focused then when we were in the court room. He didn't look as tense; he looked relaxed, actually. He still wore his blue uniform and a badge that read _'Riku Lark'_. He looked really handsome.

"Like what you see?" He asked me, chuckling.

I blushed. "Well… You aren't ugly…" I said. I didn't want to tell him he was hot and I didn't want to say he was ugly. I hate being confused.

"I know I do." He said getting up and advancing over to me. I stood still and when he was a few feet away from me. He pulled a paper out of his front pocket and handed it to me.

"Call me," He said. He walked over to the door and grasped the door knob but he stopped, "That is, if you don't get sent to prison." He faced me and winked, and then he left.

Xion walked in a few minutes later and walked towards me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi," I said. I decided this was my chance. "Xion, why did you swear when you saw the judge?"

Xion instantly paled, "Well," She began, "The Judges name is Kairi. She graduated last year… You see, she had a _tiny_ crush on me and she kind of asked me out," She frowned. "And you know I don't roll that way so I turned her down… She's hated me ever since." She finished with a sigh. "Such a small world…" She shook her head playfully. I giggled but then things got serious.

"I'm going to fess up, Nami." Xion told me.

"What!" I said.

She turned to face me; she smiled sadly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You are my best friend, Nami. I don't want to take you to the slammer with me… You deserve a better life than that. You get good grades, you have a job, and you have a boyfriend… Everything I would ever want," She told me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I love you, Xion… As a friend," I giggled, she giggled along with me, "I love you too, Nami. You're my best friend." She told me.

Then we had to go back to court.

Xion _isn't_ going down alone.

"Alright, let's get this case over with." Kairi said, now sitting in her seat.

I sat in the box again and I gulped. _Here goes nothing_.

Riku stood in front of me. "Hey Namine," He whispered to me.

How did he know my name?

"I read your case. You've been a naughty girl, eh?" He smirked.

I blushed at the _'naughty girl' _comment but just pushed it away.

"I like bad girls," He finished because the officer from this morning noticed and gave him a stern look.

That's when Squall came up to me. He changed, his normal grey suit was now black and his hair had been redone.

"Hello, Miss' Dawn." He spat at me, trying to be kind… I guess.

"Now, I will ask you once more, Miss' Dawn," Squall started. "Did you kill the men with your partner?"

I saw Xion about to stand up. She had a frown on her face and her eyes were drained of all color.

"Your ho-" Xion began.

"Yes!" I yelled before Xion could talk any further.

I heard gasps through out the court room. I know what they were thinking, _"How could such an innocent looking girl commit such a horrible crime?" _I didn't really do anything, if anything I tried to help the men _and _Xion.

Squall gaped at me, along with Xion, Riku, Kairi, and even Tifa.

"I rest my case then," Squall said quietly retreating back to his girl friend.

Riku walked up to me, "Pleas step out of the stand," He said flatly. I did as I was told and stood in front of him. He was actually _really _tall; a good four inches taller than me.

"Put your arms behind your back," He said I turned around and put my arms behind me for him to cuff.

The door behind the stand opened and out came a boy with brown, gravity defying hair walked out. He had a bounce in his step and an attractive smile was plastered to his face. He wore the same outfit as Riku but once he got close enough, his name badge read _'Sora Hikari' _Riku stepped out of his way for him to come and cuff me, he winked at me before he was behind me and cuffed me. The cold metal felt really uncomfortable but this was the price I had to pay.

Riku and Sora walked me to the front of the judge's stand where we met up with Xion and the other police officer who looked to be in his late forties.

"Xion Jeffery and Namine Dawn," Kairi began. "You are both sentenced to a lives time in prison." She whacked her hammer once against the wood in front of her. The sound lingered in my ears, as well as the last few words of hers. I felt like crying but held it in. I would cry later on that night… If I lived to see night.

The police car pulled into a little parking lot that was filled with cars of other people from the law enforcement or just normal people who came to visit their loved ones who were in that huge, horrible place.

"Namine," Xion whispered to me. "This doesn't look lik-" She was cut off when we were yanked out of the car by Sora and Riku.

"Come on ladies, move it." Sora said as he walked me to the huge, steel gate.

We walked inside and there were booths but I wasn't able to see hem for long because we turned into large double doors.

"Okay, let's get a good look at you girls." Sora said. He walked in front of us, Riku was still holding onto Xion. He was probably scared she would run off if he gave her the chance.

Sora whistled and nodded his head showing he approved… I think.

"Why must the hot ones always be bad?" He asked Riku.

"Who knows, Sora? Who knows…" Riku said sarcastically.

"This blonde one is quite a looker, eh? She's got curves in all the right places, her breast are looking good so far, her legs are long and the best part is that she's blonde!" Sora laughed at his little… Joke…?

"That's a stereotype, dumb ass…" Xion muttered.

Sora went behind me again and grabbed hold of my wrists. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into my hair, "Your hair smells good…" he told me, "And it's soft too." He said taking his head back.

I always thought Xion was weird.

"Stop being weird, Sora," Riku said in a serious voice. "What does her hair smell like?" He asked. _Honestly?! _

"She smells like vanilla." Sora said quietly and we continued down the hall.

"This girl smells like roses… Not like old lady roses but real, fully bloomed roses, you know?" I heard Riku say.

"Really?" Sora said with slight interest.

We entered a big, dark, gloomy place through the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Holy. _Shit_." Xion said. There were jail cells lined up and down this never ending hall.

I looked into one of the cells and noticed that there were guys inside of it. I looked in the next… And the next… The next… And the next.

"Where the hell are we?!" Xion yelled. The two men holding our wrists laughed.

"You in prison, duh." Sora said.

"You can't be _that _dumb," Riku said to her.

"I know its fucking prison, but why are there men here?!" She shrieked. The men were whistling at us and I felt _very _uncomfortable.

"There here because they were bad boys like you were bad girls silly," Sora said that sentence like he was talking to an eight year old.

Xion grinded her teeth together and bowed her head.

"Hey baby!" A man yelled.

"Look what we have here…" Another said.

"Can't wait till we have to take showers," Another man said.

_Showers_! Oh my gosh, there was no _way _I was taking a shower when men were there! I had a dirty image in my head and I tried to shake the thought away but it wouldn't go.

"Oh shit son." I heard Xion say, "We have to take fucking showers!"

"Well, yeah. You don't want to be all gross," Riku said.

"People will just stay away from you then." Sora told us.

"Really?" Xion asked in a hopeful voice.

"You both will take one if you like it or not." Riku stated, he knew what she was thinking.

"_Fuck_..." Xion muttered.

"Well here we are ladies!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Sora, hold this girl… She might run away if I let her go," Riku told his friend.

"What about this blonde?"

He looked at me, my head was bowed and my eyes were probably colorless. "Nah, she'll be alright," He said.

Sora shrugged and let me go and grabbed hold of Xion. Riku unlock the cell and pulled Xion and I inside then locked the cell door.

"Good night ladies," Sora hollered.

"There are some clothes on the bunk beds for you to change into." Riku yelled.

Xion and I looked at the bed and there lay two outfits specially made for women.

I looked at the men across from our cell and they were just looking at us waiting for something.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" I yelled at them; they jumped and went back to what ever they were doing before. I looked at Xion who was still looking at the clothing.

"I'm not changing into those clothes." She said. "Me neither." I agreed.

"I call top bunk!" I yelled, scurrying on the bed.

"No fair!" Xion giggled. She put the clothes on a little table in the corner of the dark room and glanced out the window.

She sighed, "I already mss the outside world…" she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

I couldn't help but have the feeling of being watched… It was probably just the guys. I shuddered. Right now I was glad for the steel bars of our little cage.

~X~X~X~

"Hey there baby!" A man called out to me, or, what I thought was a man.

This guy had long, pink, feather-like hair and he was wearing black and white striped pants and a black and white striped T-shirt. He looked around the age of twenty.

"How you doin'?" A blonde boy who looked to be about eighteen asked me. He had a blonde mullet and blue eyes like the last man.

"Hey, what's _your _name? I'm Axel babe. Got it memorized?" A man with emerald green eyes and fire red hair said. The first three buttons at the top of his shirt were buttoned down to show his well tanned chest. This guy appeared to be about nineteen.

I felt a cold rush of air hit the back of my neck, "Hey there babe, the name's Roxas." The guy behind me said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nearly pulled me off the bench I was sitting on in the cafeteria.

"Care to share?" He whispered in my ear; his voice husky.

Where was Xion when I needed her?!

Winter: That little part at the end is not part of this story, its a little taste of some of the next chapter. Whew! That was a _long _chapter! It was twenty two pages! Holy… Wow, I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean to make it that long; there was just so much and stuff so… yea... Terribly sorry! Next one will be shorter… Maybe. XXD See you next time! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
